The present technology relates to scooters that are typically used by children for entertainment, where a child stands on the scooter with one foot and uses the other foot to propel the scooter along a riding surface. More specifically, the present technology relates to a folding scooter, which can be rotated from an unfolded position to a folded position.
Scooters are a popular type of riding toy among children of various ages. Scooters typically have a base with at least a front wheel and a rear wheel. Scooters also typically have a handlebar shaft that extends upwards, generally perpendicular to the base, and has handlebars for a child to grip while riding the scooter.
Although scooters are generally more compact than other riding toys, such as tricycles and bicycles, the shape of scooters can result in difficulties for storing scooters or transporting them in a vehicle such as a car.